


Робин Гуд

by Eliskander



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006), Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991), Robin of Sherwood
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fanvids, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliskander/pseuds/Eliskander
Summary: Эта история приключений нашла свое отражение в десятках фильмов, сериалов, мультфильмов и аниме.Робин Гуд из Локсли,  благородный предводитель лесных разбойников и поныне продолжает свои приключения на страницах книг и на экране.Это короткометражный трейлер для поклонников героя средневековых английских народных баллад. Он не детализирован в персонажах. Скорее это предложение присоединиться к жизни современника Ричарда Львиное Сердце (по версии Вальтера Скотта).





	Робин Гуд




End file.
